Ruined - Depression - A WARRIORS OC FANFICTION
by Rubellise
Summary: " They didn't deserve to die! " Dark and Sun have been born to a kittypet mother and loner father, but a darker fate lies beyond just their mothers' promise and fathers' absence. A war between sides will commence and change everything, kin will be born, kin will be killed. The blood of innocence will be spilled if a force made of raging angry fire isn't dead before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glinted on the dew covered rocks casting sunlight on the flowers of the neatly decorated garden, a cream colored she-cat sat down and watched as two kittens fought playfully with each other, she traced her attention to a beautiful butterfly with golden wings and smiled. She then looked over to the two kittens again. " Dark, Sun! Come see the butterflies, they are very pretty this morning. " The two kittens stopped playing as the yellow she-kit stalked over to her mother and glared at the smaller butterflies, while the dark grey she-kit attracted her attention to the beautiful butterfly which had golden wings and pounced up. The bushes rustled as a dark ginger tom-cat leapt from them and sat down next to the cream she-cat, he had yellow eyes and his tail was short. " How are they doing Faith? Smudge wants to know. " Faith smiled at the dark ginger tom-cat and pointed her tail towards the two who were playing with the gentle butterflies while trying to hunt them. The tom-cat smiled and pulled two collars from behind him, he mewed alerting the two sisters as they sat down to glare at the mysterious cat. Ginger gently strapped the collars around their necks and once done glared pridefully at them, one collar was white and the other was a dark purple which looked great on the two. " I'll let Smudge know, and they look so beautiful since I left. " He purred, Faith turned her head and watched Sun and Dark with a slight smile on her face, Ginger darted forward and plunged himself onto the fence and spun around carefully trying not to slip and winked. " See you soon Crybaby, " He flirted. Faith sighed and stuck her tongue out to insult the frisky tom, he giggled and disappeared behind the wooden structure.

Wind howled in the heavens as the sun prepared to set and the moon was rising high into the sky, Faith curled up covering Dark and Sun in her long fluffy fur. Dark opened her eyes and glared at Sun's tail in curiosity and gasped tugging on her mothers fur, Faith yawned and turned her head. " Yes little one? " Faith purred lovingly as she lowered her ears in affection, the little she-kit then tugged on Sun's tail as the other she-kit yowled in disturbance turning her head to glance at Dark, Faith laughed and lifted Sun's tail with her paw, the tail twitching as Sun lowered her ears. " Don't you see my kit? Sun is very special, like you. " Faith then revealed a second tail hiding in her fur, Dark smiled as Sun grunted closing her eyes. Dark glared up hopefully at her mother as Faith then tightened her grip on the small kittens as rain fell from the sky, the tiny she-kit lowered her ears glaring out into the open forest and curled up. But then she heard more rustling in the bushes and slowly crept from her mothers fur and stalked forward toward the moving vegetation, she then stumbled more into the open place looking side to side looking for the source. To her surprise an orange tom was glaring straight at the small kit and darted forward with claws unsheathed, Dark perked her ears, and in a heartbeat was lying pinned to the ground. She mewled out for her mothers comforting voice and soon the orange tom quickly realized his foe and let the small kit go from under his large paws, Dark quickly gathered strength and darted forward leaping up to a rock and stalked quietly towards her mother, she then curled up in Faith's fur and cuddled up next to the two figures. In the next sunrise, the heavens were covered in light as the soft winds carried small leaves up into the sky, Faith opened her eyes to sound of growling and lifted her head to look around, a large paw came and pressed her cranium down. Faith growled and glanced down realizing her kittens weren't with her, she yowled kicking the other malkin with her hind legs and darted up. She looked around and her ears lowered to the sight of Dark and Sun pinned the ground as they mewled in horror.

" Why are you here you savages! " Faith hissed as she slowly backed away, the cats laughed as the larger malkin who pinned the small kittens to the ground tightened his grip on them. Faith yowled in distress as her kittens squealed trying to fight back against the larger paws with their tiny talons. " You know the penalty of keeping kittens on our land, not to mention, that you're trespassing anyways! " Faith crouched down as salty aqua ran down from her eyes into her fur, she extended her claws as she heard the cries of her kit's, and being unable to do anything. Then the rustling came from the bushes once more as Ginger and Smudge darted forward placing their position in front of the horrified she-cat, the other tom-cats glared at the two malkin as they bared their teeth unsheathing their claws. " What is this? Kill those kit's before they get to them! " Ginger sprung up slicing the grey tom's ear and clawing the area's near his eyes as Ginger yowled taking a strike to his chest, Smudge darted forward in a leaping run and bared his fangs digging them deep into the large brown tom's neck throwing him off the small kit's. " Faith! Take them! " Smudge tossed the small kittens by their scruffs as Faith caught them in her mouth and began to run away with salty aqua running down from her eyes, the cream colored she-cat then stood and looked back at the fighting toms and watched as blood was spilled and the tom's began to collapse. She then looked back and began to walk with sorrow while the two horrified kit's dangled in her jaws, Faith stopped near the last tree facing the twoleg place and curled up with Dark and Sun in her grasp.

* * *

" Get up. " Faith woke suddenly with the words and lifted her head, she was at the presence of a large black and white tom, and the collar he wore was worn out and dog teeth were studded along the brim. She then looked down and sighed in relief as Dark and Sun were curled up in her fur and were breathing correctly, she then lifted her head and carefully stood placing the sleeping kittens on her spine. " Follow me, if you want to live. " Faith raised her tail in alert and began to walk forward pacing behind the large tom, she looked around carefully as they entered deeper into the twoleg forest. Her fur bristled as they then ambulated more into the heart of the forest and stopped in an ally which was filled with different cats, who looked famished. A cat stepped forward towards Faith and unsheathed their claws with hunger in their amber optics. " Stay off the kittens Red, not yet will you have them. " The large tom snapped towards a grey looking she-cat. Dark opened her eyes and nudged her sister as they squealed in surprise, they both clung desperately onto Faith's fur in fear. " Scourge, I present to you a she-cat. She's a cream colored one with two kittens, you still want her? " A tiny black tom emerged from the dark abyss and scanned the cream she-cat and lowered his eyelids with interest as he slowly sheathed his reinforced claws. Faith warily stalked over to the black tom and gently lifted Dark and Sun from her back onto the cold, rough, ground. Faith turned her head and felt her head swell up in embarrassment as the black tom smiled softly towards her, Dark slowly walked over to the tom-cat and prodded his paw with one of her small talons, while Sun just sat and watched.

" So, who's scraps are these? " Scourge asked politely, Faith shot a glance at the tom-cat but resisted the urge to wacky him across the head. " Mine, no one else's. " She mewled, Scourge nudged Dark away with his paw and purred, he looked down at her and smiled, while Dark followed and showed her tiny fangs. Scourge perked his ears and paused, he then replied. " That's quite the shame, but I could adopt them with you? " Faith glared deeply into his eyes and smiled nodding with agreement as the salty aqua appeared once more but ran happily through her fur, she trembled a bit as the image of a saddened Ginger shot through her mind. Scourge pressed his nose up against her forehead and clawed her front leg with friendliness, a dark shape then came into eye-site. HScourge leaned over and gently took Sun in his paws and glared down at her tails, he smiled showing his yellowish teeth, and chuckled as his collar rose and fell on his chest. Faith purred and nudged Dark towards him and she, herself, wrapped her tail around Scourge along with her kits and smiled. " Faith, I want you to be my head leader, and my mate. A strong leader needs his queen. " Faith looked back towards him and widened her eyes, Dark looked at her mother in confusion. The cream she-cat stood and backed away, but calmed herself and looked peacefully towards the comforting tom, she then heard the sound of growling and looked behind her and yowled. " That was my rank! " The brown tabby growling darting forward, Scourge stood and leapt up but the tabby swiped him away with a single claw and pounced on the she-cat raising his paw, Dark and Sun stood with horror and Dark screamed when she saw the larger tom. The brown tabby sliced Faith from head to tail with his claws as Faith screamed with horror and began to convulse, Scourge then pounced on the tabby and clawed his mouth. " Get out of here Tigerstar, and never return! You have meddled with my plans for a last time, you have doomed our deal. " Tigerstar stood and looked at the dead corpse of the she-cat and grunted, he then shifted his eyes towards the kit's and hissed. He darted away into a leaping run, Scourge watched from his place and when he could no longer see him the black tom turned his head towards the corpse and sat down leaning his head over her with the two sisters wrapped in his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind was quiet, like time stood still. Fireflies traveled past the twoleg forest as Scourge watched, like mourning cries the heavens rained down. He focused his optics towards the two sleeping kittens in his nest, the black tom called out to a grey she-cat and she smiled. " Red, take care of them for me. " Scourge ordered, the grey she-cat nodded and gulped curling around the delicate creatures, she began to feel nervous as Red unsheathed her claws digging them into the earth with fear of harming them. Her eyes narrowed at the slightest movements of the two sisters as they breathed slowly, she had witnessed the death of their mother and felt terrible, yet also happiness to watch them shed tears in pain. " Just one last time... " She whispered silently placing her talons on Sun's spine, she brushed her fur lightly trying with her best care to not hurt the small scrap. The grey she-cat smiled and purred tightening her grip on the golden kit's small head, Dark opened her eyes in fear as she heard the mewling of her sister. " Come on small kit, why don't you come play with your SisTeR? " Sun was trapped beneath the paw of the large queen, she shrieked with fear, shaking her paws while trying to escape the grasp of her, Dark squealed as she lightly ran over to her sister but was backed away by the larger paw as Red scraped her claws against the golden she-kit's skin. The black tom walked through the alley and found himself cornered as he narrowed his eyes towards Red who had something in her grasp, Scourge widened his eyes and his heart lurched as he saw her prey. But he kept his quiet slowly stalking towards her with his reinforced claws extended, he then saw Dark as she struggled to save her sister. He grew wary as he then heard the cries of the small kitten in stress, Scourge darted forward until he was behind the unknowing she-cat. He heard the gasp of Dark and Red's head started to turn, he sliced her eyes and watched as she screamed in horror. " Have Mercy dear Leader! Hav Y! " She screamed, He just watched the she-cat convulse and perish with a cold smirk on his face. Once she grew limp he turned his head towards the cowering kits and wrapped his tail around them, he blinked and glared down at the two. He smiled at them and they calmed from shock, Dark smiled back as Sun lowered her ears with a forced smile. " My little ones, don't be sad. Your mother loves you very much, and very soon you will be glad too, tomorrow I will train you. " The little golden she-kit lifted her head and smiled purely while the salty water rained down from her eyes, Scourge pressed his nose up against their heads and tightened his grip around them slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Moons pass by.**

* * *

The wind blew slowly, the horizon was beautiful with the colors of sunrise, the dying grass fluttered lifelessly in the slow breeze. Dark opened her eyes and yawned purring to the sight of Scourge and Sun training, she growled ferociously jumping into the spar separating the two and glared at Scourge with her claws unsheathed. " Spar with me father! " Scourge chuckled with a large grin on his face and leapt at the small kit with his claws unsheathed, Dark swiftly dodged his attack turning towards him and sliced his thigh, Scourge fell but quickly got up and smiled as there was a slight silence. " Your much stronger than when we last sparred, Sun seems proud of you. " Scourge purred to her as he grabbed onto her leg and swung her across the earth, Dark widened her eyes and grabbed onto the ground with her claws striking the black tom with her back legs. He yowled with a slight nosebleed, he smiled though as pride was flowing through his veins. Like he once stated to Dark and Sun that Ice had clogged them, allowing the black tom to kill without thinking about mercy. " That felt good! I can't wait to fight and rip open that brown tabby! " Scourge stopped her word by grabbing onto her scruff, Sun purred walking over to the two cats and sat down as Scourge curled his tail around them. " In another day that will happen, also you two. Meet me at the green thing. " Scourge leapt up to the hanging branch and disappeared within the slight darkness, Dark nudged Sun and they walked towards a large green box where many of the different cats it came, Scourge hopped onto the large object and yowled. Dark breathed in and sat down glaring at the black tom as she listened quietly with Sun beside her, she and Sun had been in training for almost three moons now and today she and Sun would receive their bones and claws. Dark recognized some of the cats, there was Violet, Ice, and Ant, also Bone. Which was Scourge's deputy in BloodClan, Scourge sat down and paused everyone's movements. " BloodClan, today Dark and Sun become Warriors. But I've decided instead of giving them their bones and claws and just that, I will name Dark.. Darkclaw. " He smiled proudly and pushed the dog teeth off from the object which landed on the ground in front of them. The maiden she-cats swiftly picked up the teeth and grabbed their collars jabbing them through the coarse fabric and grabbed their paws, without warning they painfully broke off their talons and replaced them with the smaller dog teeth. Darkclaw yowled and convulsed while Sun was screaming for mercy, it was true, BloodClan had no mercy. It burned like fire when they broke their talons off, and hurt even more when they jabbed the newer claws in the claw socket. Scourge leaned forward from the dumpster and watched carefully as the two sisters screamed, a grey she-cat finally came over and stuck some liquid in their mouths. Instantly the sisters calmed and laid limp unable to move but their eyes moved, the she-cat then wrapped a type of cloth around their paws once blood started to flow from their claw sockets.

" Don't be afraid young warriors, it's just twoleg medicine from the Vet. " The grey she-cat said calmly, Scourge had talked about her once. This she-cats name was Bloodwing, she was the shaman of BloodClan. Scourge yowled once more. " When these two warriors revive from paralysis, we will move towards the forest. " He announced, the cats glared up at him in hope but showed no emotion. Scourge raised himself and walked off into the abyss yowling, ordering the cats to follow him. Darkclaw walked beside her sister behind Scourge, Brick and Bone followed closely behind the two sisters as they walked along the concrete. Sun glared towards the incoming forestry environment, her claws hurt and once the twoleg cloth had been removed it hurt even more. Darkclaw lowered her ears when she scented the horrible smell of Tigerstar, she walked slowly behind Scourge and kept Sun within her reach.

* * *

" Firestar, I am more powerful than StarClan themselves. I have changed the ways of the clans! I have brought these cats to the forest to persuade you. " His rough voice screeched and pierced Darkclaw's ears with the horrorful screams of her mother and made her shiver as ripples ran up her spine, Scourge leaned his head slightly and glared up heavily at the orange tom and bared his teeth. " If you think I will join you, you are wrong. I thought only the most loyal cats receive nine lives, and if yo- " Firestar was cut off by Tigerstar's rough call. " BloodClan, Attack! " None of the cats moved, it was like an empty silence as Darkclaw glared over her shoulder and saw a smaller cat than her which looked like the enemy, she turned her head and focused on Tigerstar's movements with patience. " Tigerstar, my cats move on my word. You do not control my clan, so let me think about this. There will be no battle today. " Firestar turned his head and perked his ears as he heard a growl erupting from Tigerstar's throat, it was like fire as the brown tom-cat rose from sitting and unsheathed his claws. " TRAITOR! " Darkclaw gasped and raised herself as Tigerstar leapt up with his talons extended, Scourge stood narrowing his eyes. It was like time stood still as Scourge raised his claws lashing at Tigerstar unbalancing his sturdy posture and sliced him from head to tail, Darkclaw studied his body as it convulsed and slowly turned towards the two sisters with a fearful look of bleeding mercy. Sun lowered her ears as the tears came rushing down at the thought of her mothers death, when the tabby was still all she could hear was Faith screaming. " You have three days to surrender the forest, war will come quickly. " Darkclaw sensed a great sorrow in her father and sister, with the tense silence of the forest cats it reminded her of the days her mother would sing to her. She followed Scourge from the forest as BloodClan gathered it's forces and moved on back towards the twoleg place.


End file.
